


Broken Moon

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: After a messy break up with his ex boyfriend from highschool, Kei moves in with his older brother Keiji to go to college. Kei swears off dating for a while as he tries to pick up the pieces from his broken heart. Keiji, wanting to help his little brother, took him out to party with his friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is my first Haikyuu story so I hope you all enjoy!

In a small house two brothers were moving in some boxes. The older brother had messy short black hair and metallic blue eyes. His name is Akaashi Keiji and he is currently a second year in college. The younger brother has short blond hair and golden brown eyes. His name is Akaashi Kei and he is currently a new first year in college. The two brothers were moving Kei's items into Keiji’s home.

“Kei do you want to take a break?” Keiji asked.

“No.” Kei said as he moved some boxes in his room.

“Kei take a break.” Keiji said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses to get water.

“If we don’t finish soon we’ll be stuck unpacking all night.” Kei groaned.

“You’ll dehydrate before that happens.” Keiji chuckled as he went to Kei and gave him his cup, “Drink.”

Kei pouted slightly as he drank his water, “Thank you.”

Keiji smiled and drank his water as well. “My friends invited me out tonight, do you want to join?”

“No thank you. I don’t really feel like talking to people I don’t know.” Kei said, “Besides I still need to unpack. I don’t even know where my box of clothes are.” He looked around at the pile of boxes.

“It will do you some good you know.” Keiji nudged him a bit. “Come with me, yeah?”

“If I say no you’re just gonna try to trick me into going.” Kei groaned.

“I do not trick you,” Keiji smiled, “I’m just a big brother looking out for his little brother.”

“Uh huh. Either way I don’t feel like going out.” Kei gave him back the cup.

“I’ll buy you a strawberry shortcake.” Keiji looked at him with a sweet smile.

“I’m a kid anymore. I can’t be bribed.” Kei walked to his room.

“We’re leaving at six!” Keiji yelled a bit.

“I’m not going!” Kei yelled back.

6 o’clock

Kei had his arms crossed as he waited for Keiji by the door. Keiji came out of his room and looked at the front door. He smiled when he saw his little brother there.

“Thought you weren’t going?” Keiji went to him.

“I changed my mind.” Kei looked away.

“Here let me put on my shoes and then we can go.” Keiji smiled as he put on his shoes and held Kei’s hand. “I’m really glad you’re coming with me.”

Kei looked at him and smiled a bit. “I’m only going because you want me to.”

Keiji nodded as he led Kei out.

They headed out and towards the city.

“So who are these friends of yours?” Kei asked as they walked

“You’ll meet them soon. I had some classes with them last year and we just became friends.” Keiji said.

“Uh huh and where are we going?” Kei asked as they had been walking for about thirty minutes.

“We’re going to meet them at a restaurant first to eat and then head to a house party of another friend.” Keiji explained.

“Interesting that you’re not telling me who these friends are.” Kei looked at him. “Do you think I won’t like them?”

“To be fair you don’t like people.” Keiji smiled as they stopped in front of a sports restaurant.

Kei looked at the place and was going to comment on it but his train of thought was interrupted by a loud voice.

“Hey hey hey Keiji!” The voice yelled as Kei and Keiji looked over to the loud voice. The man had white grey hair with black streaks in them and had golden eyes. There was another man next to him who had black messy hair and hazel eyes.

“Ah Kotaro-san, Tetsuro-san hello.” Keiji smiled.

“Oh is this the famous little brother you have?” Tetsuro smirked as he looked at Kei.

“I thought he would look more like you Keiji.” Kotaro wrapped his arm around Keiji and smiled.

“You don’t think he looks like me?” Keiji asked.

Kotaro squinted and looked between Keiji and the glaring Kei. He smiled brightly as if he had a connection, “You have the same look when you’re annoyed.”

“It’s kinda cute.” Tetsuro chuckled.

“Big brother, why are we talking to a loud owl and a stray cat?” Kei asked.

“Stray cat huh?” Tetsuro still had a smirk on but he looked annoyed.

“Oh! How did you know I like owls?!” Kotaro asked in amazement.

“Kei be nice. This is Bokuto Kotaro-san aka the owl and this is Kuroo Tetsuro-san aka the stray cat.” Keiji introduced them.

“Nice to meet you Kei!” Kotaro smiled.

“Hey why didn’t you leave out the stray?” Tetsuro poked Keiji’s head.

“I felt it was accurate.” Keiji said, making Kei snicker a bit.

“Oh like Kotaro isn’t loud. No he’s the quietest person on the planet.” Tetsuro said sarcastically.

“You think so Tetsuro?” Kotaro smiled. Kei noticed that Keiji gave a small smile towards Kotaro.

“Anyway let's go eat. I'm starving.” Tetsuro said as he walked in.

Kotaro followed as he had his arms still wrapped around Keiji.

_ ‘Are they boyfriends or something?’ _ Kei wondered as he followed them in.

They sat in a booth where Kei and Tetsuro were on one side and Keiji and Kotaro were on the other side.

_ ‘How did this happen? I don’t want to sit next to someone I don’t know. I regret this already.’ _ Kei sighed before he felt a light kick to his leg. He looked up to see Keiji giving him an apologetic look. Kei just smiled reassuringly as he looked at the menu.

“What do you guys want to order?” Tetsuro asked.

“Hmm chicken wings look good.” Kotaro said. “We should get them extra spicy!”

“Remember last time we got them extra spicy you had to drink two gallons of milk.” Keiji reminded him.

“But that was last time this time it will be different!” Kotaro smiled.

“How about just regular spicy for now and if you can handle it then we can order extra.” Keiji suggested.

“Hmmm alright Keiji!” Kotaro smiled as he wrapped his arm around Keiji and pulled him close.

Kei just kept looking at the menu not wanting to look at them.

“Oh look Kotaro, aren’t those your teammates?” Tetsuro pointed out as they all looked at a group of college students at another table.

“Oh yeah! Keiji let’s go say hi!” Kotaro dragged Keiji over. “Hey hey hey!” He greeted his teammates.

Kei just looked confused as he was processing what was going on.

Tetsuro chuckled, “I’m assuming Keiji didn’t explain anything huh.”

Kei looked at Tetsuro before looking away, “Doesn’t matter. It’s clear that they’re dating. Fine by me.”

“Aren’t you a little salty.” Tetsuro teased.

“I am not. As long as my brother is happy I don’t care who he dates.” Kei said.

“Yeah? Well they’re not dating.” Tetsuro smirked as Kei looked at him confused.

“What do you mean? People just don't wrap their arms around others just because.” Kei said.

“Yeah you’ll figure out soon that Kotaro isn’t normal. But you have the right idea that your brother does like him. Kotaro does too but he just doesn’t realize it yet.” Tetsuro explained.

“He hasn’t realized it yet? What is he, stupid?” Kei glared, “And how come you know then?”

“Simple, I’m not stupid.” Tetsuro chuckled.

“Are you sure about that?” Kei smirked, making Tetsuro glare at him playfully.

“I like you, you’re fun.” Tetsuro said.

“Funny I was just thinking how much I don’t like you.” Kei smiled innoncelty.

“Why you little brat-”

“And we’re back!” Kotaro smiled as he and Keiji sat down.

“What were you two talking about?” Keiji asked.

“Oh nothing, just bonding.” Tetsuro patted the annoyed Kei’s head.

“I’m glad you’re getting along.” Keiji smiled.

“You could say that.” Kei said.

After ordering and eating, Keiji and Kei waited for Kotaro and Tetsuro outside the bathroom.

“So you like the loud owl huh?” Kei looked at Keiji who turned a bit red.

Keiji nodded a bit, “A little. I didn’t think he would be so touchy today.”

“You could have told me you know. I wouldn’t care.” Kei said, “As long as he doesn’t make you cry.”

“Kei I didn’t want to say anything because of your recent breakup. I just wanted you to enjoy today.” Keiji looked away a bit.

Kei looked at him and sighed, “I’m fine. I don’t even think about him anymore.”

“Kei I-”

“I’m fine. I’m over it.” Kei said as he smiled at him though Keiji knew that it was fake.

“Do you want to go home already? It’s okay if you want to.” Keiji said.   
“No, I want to go to that party you were saying. Come on it will be fun.” Kei leaned on him a bit.

“Whenever you want to leave, tell me okay.” Keiji petted his head.

“I will.” Kei smiled a bit.

“Keiji we’re ready!” Kotaro came out with Tetsuro.

“Let’s head to the party then.” Keiji smiled as they left the restaurant.

At the party Kotaro dragged Keiji to the party games.

“So this is a college party I’m assuming.” Kei looked around.

“Right this would be your first one huh? Come on let’s get some drinks.” Tetsuro said.

“I can’t drink alcohol.” Kei said.

“It’s fine I won’t tell.” He winked as he walked to the drink table. Kei sighed and followed him.

Tetsuro got two drinks as he gave one to Kei.

“What is it?” Kei asked.

“Punch.” Tetsuro smiled as Kei was about to drink it when it was taken from him.

“Tetsuro-san I know you didn’t just give my little brother an alcoholic drink.” Keiji said as he held the cup.

“Now Now Keiji it’s just punch.” Tetsuro smiled.

Keiji took a sip and glared at him. “Liar.”

Tetsuro chuckled, “Fine fine I’ll give him regular punch.”

“I will give him regular punch. You are banned from giving my little brother drinks.” Keiji glared at him as he served Kei regular punch and gave it to him. “Don’t accept drinks from anyone other than me.”

Kei nodded as he held his cup.

“Keiji it’s your turn!” Kotaro called.

“Want to join us Kei?” Keiji asked.

“I’m fine, go on.” Kei said as Keiji nodded and went over to Kotaro.

“Aww you want to hang out with me?” Tetsuro smiled.

“No. I just want my brother to have a good time.” Kei said as he walked away.

Kei looked around as he explored the house. He saw people playing games, dancing, and some were just chatting.

“Kei? Is that you?”

Kei stopped walking as his eyes widened. He felt his heart beating loudly. He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to see him again.

“It is you Kei.” The man walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

Kei slowly turned to see his ex-boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Kei, why are you here?” He asked.

“Funny I can ask you the same thing.” Kei glared at him.

“I’m friends with the host’s brother.” Tadashi said.

“My brother is friends with the host.” Kei said.

“Ah I see. What a small world huh?” Tadashi smiled a bit. “Kei I-”

“Don’t. Don’t start.” Kei said.

“We need to talk.” Tadashi said softly. “Please, I know I messed up but-”

“You did more than just mess up you fucked up.” Kei sneered at him.

“I know. I want to make up. I still love you Kei.” Tadashi got close to him.

“Don’t.” Kei stepped back but his back bumped into someone. He turned around to see Tetsuro there.

“What’s going on here?” Tetsuro asked.

“Don’t worry about it, just two people talking.” Tadashi said.

“Want to tell me why you’re talking to my boyfriend?” Tetsuro wrapped his arm around Kei who just had a shocked look.

“Boyfriend?” Tadashi looked at Tetsuro and then at Kei. “Really Kei? Him?”

Kei just looked in between them speechless.

“What? Want us to prove it?” Tetsuro asked.

Before Tadashi or Kei could respond Tetsuro kissed Kei deeply. Kei instantly turned red but was frozen in place. Tetsuro looked at Tadashi giving him the “He’s mine” look. Tadashi huffed as he walked away. Tetsuro broke the kiss as Kei instantly slapped him.

“You had no right to do that.” Kei rubbed his mouth.

“Sorry, you just looked like you needed help.” Tetsuro said as he rubbed his cheek.

“I didn’t ask for help. Leave me alone.” Kei walked away fast as his ears were still red.  _ ‘What the fuck was that?’ _ He looked around for Keiji but couldn’t find him.  _ ‘Big brother where are you?’ _ He sighed as he gave up. He went to the drink table and started to drink.  _ ‘Not like anyone is going to stop me.’ _

Kotaro and Keiji were stuck in the hallway closet. The group they were in decided to play seven minutes of heaven and Kotaro and Keiji were chosen to go in first.

Keiji gulped a bit as he looked away. He didn’t expect Kotaro to go along with their friends' antics.

“So what do we do?” Kotaro asked.

“You haven’t played this game before?” Keiji asked as he glanced at him. He was glad the closet was pretty dark so Kotaro couldn’t see his red face.

“I’ve seen it in movies but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Kotaro said as he put his hand on Keiji’s cheek.

“You don’t make me uncomfortable, Kotaro-san.” Keiji said.

“I’m glad. I really like you Keiji. Like, like like you.” Kotaro said making’s Keiji’s eyes widened.

“Kotaro-san,” Keiji started to turn red, “I like like you too.”

Kotaro smiled and instantly kissed Keiji. Keiji was surprised but kissed back as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Kotaro wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist and pulled him close. After a bit Kotaro broke the kiss as both of them were panting.

“Since when have you liked me?” Keiji asked between breaths.

“When I first saw you in class. I told Tetsuro that you were the one.” Kotaro smiled. “But I didn’t know if you felt the same. I’m glad you do.”

Keiji leaned his head against Kotaro’s chest, “I’m so happy Kotaro-san.”

“Me too.” Kotaro picked him up and kissed him again.

After the seven minutes were up a smiling Kotaro and a blushing Keiji came out holding hands.

“Hey hey hey! We’re together!” Kotaro told their friends who cheered. They all talked and congratulated them. Keiji smiled as he noticed Kei was walking with a stranger who had his arms around him. He smiled before it clicked in his head. His eyes widened as he quickly took Kotaro and ran towards Kei and the stranger.

“Kei!” Keiji went to them, “You let go of my brother.”

The man looked at him and smirked, “Why should I? He wants to hang out with me. Isn’t that right Kei-chan?”   
Kei looked at Keiji with a goofy smile. “Yeah big brother. It’s fine we having a fun time.”

Keiji cupped his face and sniffed him, “Have you been drinking?”

“Pft noooo.” Kei laughed.

“Okay that’s it we’re going home. You get lost.” Keiji looked at the stranger.

“Shouldn’t he decide that?” The man smirked before he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Tetsuro who glared.

“Let the kid go.” Tetsuro growled.

The man glared before he let go and left.

“Stupid cat. You always butt in. No one asked for your help.” Kei went to Tetsuro and poked him on the chest. “I told you to leave me alone, you pervert.”

“Kei come on, let’s go home.” Keiji pulled him close.

“But I want to party.” Kei whined.

“We can party at home.” Keiji said before turning to Kotaro, “Sorry but we need to go.”

“It’s okay, we’ll walk you guys home.” Kotaro said.

“Yeah it’s really late.” Tetsuro said.

“Thank you. Come on little drunk we’re going home.” Keiji held Kei.

“Okay big brother.” Kei leaned on Keiji as he closed his eyes.

Tetsuro sighed, “I’ll carry him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keiji tucked Kei in who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Keiji kissed his head and smiled sadly, “Now why did you drink?”

“He saw his ex.” Tetsuro said as he and Kotaro were standing at the door entrance.

“What?” Keiji looked at them.

“I saw them talking. I don’t know everything but it looked like Kei was uncomfortable so I may have fucked up?” Tetsuro said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“What did you do?” Keiji asked as Tetsuro explained what happened. Keiji went to him and slapped him.

“Okay yeah I deserved that.” Tetsuro held his check.

“I don’t agree how you did that but you did help carry him home. So thanks for that.” Keiji glared.

“What happened between Kei and his ex?” Kotaro asked.

“I don’t know the full story. He wouldn’t tell me. All I know is that his ex had been cheating on him since they got together. And that the guy his ex’s was seeing tried to beat him up because his ex’s told the other guy that Kei wasn’t letting him go.” Keiji sighed, “It hurt him so much. He cried for months thinking he was the bad guy in all this.”

“What the hell? That’s horrible.” Kotaro said.

“No wonder he froze when he was talking with him.” Tetsuro said.

“Thankfully his ex soon came out that he was lying and set it straight but Kei was being picked on a lot and you know how rumors go. Once they start it's hard to get real information out.” Keiji sighed. “He spent the majority of his senior year crying at home according to our mom. She wanted to transfer him but Kei refused. But that’s when I went home for a weekend and talked him into moving in with me for college. And that’s where we are now.”

“Poor kid. He must be traumatized.” Tetsuro said.

“I know something else happened because he refused to let anyone touch him for a while.” Keiji said as he clenched his fist.

“Oi Keiji you don’t think someone touched him do you?” Kotaro asked with a worried look.

“I do. I can’t think of anything else that would make him react like that.” Keiji said.

“What are you going to do about it? Try to track his ex down?” Tetsuro asked.

“I don’t know. I thought about it but I don’t want to hurt Kei. I suspect it was the ex’s other boyfriend but I can’t do anything if Kei doesn’t say anything.” Keiji sighed.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Kotaro hugged Keiji and kissed his head. “Kei has a strong big brother to help him heal.”

“Kotaro-san.” Keiji snuggles close to him.

“If you want we can help.” Tetsuro said. “If what you think happened to Kei actually happened then he needs help.”

“I know but he won’t open up.” Keiji sighed.

“We’ll help. It will take time but he’ll talk to you.” Tetsuro patted his head.

“S-s-top” They heard Kei say. They turned around to see Kei was still asleep but it seemed he was having a nightmare. “No no more. No I don’t wanna.” Keiji was about to go to him when Tetsuro held him back.

“Wait it could be about that day.” Tetsuro said.

“Stop. Please. Stop.” Kei started to cry in his sleep.

Kei’s Nightmare

It was all blurry. His glasses were nowhere to be found so he couldn’t see. He saw shadows surrounding him and telling him words that he couldn’t make out. “Stop! What do you want from me!?” Kei cried out before he felt hands grabbing him and pushing him to the floor. “Stop! I didn’t do anything! I didn’t do it!” He could hear people laughing as he tried to look around. He saw a head of green hair. “Tadashi? Tadashi! Help me! I’m sorry I’ll do better! Help me!” Suddenly he could see Tadashi’s face as he was smirking before saying something he couldn’t hear before everything went black.

“KEI!”

Nightmare end

“Kei! Kei!” Keiji shook him as Kei groaned and woke up.

“Nii-chan?” Kei sniffled.

“Kei.” Keiji hugged him, “It’s okay now. It was just a nightmare. You’re okay you’re safe. I’m here.”

“Nii-chan. Nii-chan.” Kei held on to him and cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong.” Keiji rocked him.

“But I-”

“Did nothing wrong.” Keiji kissed his head. “Here Nii-chan will sleep with you tonight, yeah?”

Kei nodded and held him.

Keiji turned to Kotaro and Tetsuro, “It’s late. Stay the night in my room.”

“Alright. We’ll be there if you need us.” Kotaro said as he and Tetsuro went to Keiji’s room.

Tetsuro clenched his fist. “He really is in pain huh.”

“Yeah. I wanna help catch the bad guy.” Kotaro clenched his fist too.

“Why don’t we start with the ex then?” Tetsuro smirked.

“Glad we’re thinking the same thing.” Kotaro smirked.

It was now morning in the Akaashi household and Keiji was up making breakfast. He wore a loose shirt and his boxers. Kotaro yawned as he came out shirtless and in his boxers. He smiled and walked behind Keiji.

“Hey hey hey Keiji, good morning.” Kotaro hugged him from behind.

“Good morning Kotaro-san.” Keiji chuckled, “How did you sleep?”

“Good, I’m happy that we’re finally together.” Kotaro kissed his cheek. 

“I’m glad too.” Keiji smiled as he cooked.

“How’s Kei?” Kotaro asked.

“He’s fine now. It didn’t take him long to fall back asleep which was good. He didn’t have any more nightmares either.” Keiji explained.

“You’re a good big brother Keiji.” Kotaro said, “You’ll be a good mom to our kids!”

Keiji blushed deeply, “You want kids with me?”

“Of course! Keiji is the love of my life. My soulmate.” Kotaro smiled brightly.

Keiji blushed even more but smiled as he turned around and kissed him. Kotaro kissed back as he held him happily. Keiji broke the kiss a bit and chuckled.

“Kotaro-san you are very cute.” Keiji smiled.   
“Keiji is cuter though.” Kotaro smiled.

“Here let me finish breakfast.” Keiji smiled.

“But I wanna kiss more.” Kotaro pouted.

“We can kiss after breakfast.” Keiji chuckled.

“Then I will hug Keiji!” Kotaro smiled as he held Keiji.

“Yes Kotaro-san.” Keiji chuckled as he went back to his breakfast.

Soon Tetsuro came out shirtless and in boxers.

“Morning you two.” Tetsuro chuckled as he saw Kotaro hugging Keiji who was doing his best at making breakfast.

“Morning Tetsuro.” Kotaro smiled.

“Good morning Tetsuro-san.” Keiji said.

“Watcha making Keiji?” Tetsuro asked.

“Strawberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, ham, and hash browns.” Keiji said.

“Looks good.” Tetsuro chuckled.

“Umm what’s going on?” The three college boys turned to see Kei with a confused look. Kei was wearing a big shirt and boxers.

“Kei, good morning.” Keiji smiled.

“Morning big brother.” Kei said.

“Morning Kei!” Kotaro smiled.

“Good morning Kei.” Tetsuro said.

“What are you two doing here?” Kei glared.

“They walked us home last night. Since it was late they stayed. Remember I slept in your room.” Keiji said.

“I don’t really remember last night.” Kei said as he sat at the table.

“So you don’t remember seeing your-” Kotaro started but was interrupted by Tetsuro.

“Your drunk self.” Tetsuro said.

“I got drunk?” Keiji raised an eyebrow.

“Yes you did. I’m not happy that you drank.” Keiji said.

“Right. Sorry big brother.” Kei said as he looked down a bit.

“It’s okay Kei.” Keiji went over to him and kissed his head, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah.” Kei said.

“Wash up, breakfast is ready.” Keiji smiled as Kei went to wash his hands.

“Well that’s good that he doesn’t remember.” Kotaro said.

“Come on Kotaro he remembers, he probably just doesn’t want to say it.” Tetsuro said.

“I’ll talk to him later.” Keiji said, “Kotaro-san can you set the table?”

“Okay Keiji!” Kotaro smiled as he set the table.

“Want me to make the coffee?” Tetsuro asked.

“Ah yes please.” Keiji said as Tetsuro started to make the coffee.

Kotaro soon finished setting the table and went back to hugging Keiji who was serving the food onto the plates.

“Kotaro-san I have to serve us.” Keiji said.

“But I want to hug you.” Kotaro pouted.

“We can cuddle after breakfast if you want.” Keiji smiled.

“Hmm okay!” Kotaro smiled as he sat down.

“How does Kei take his coffee?” Tetsuro asked.

“With milk and four sugars.” Kei said as he came in and sat down on the table.

“Ah I’ll make his coffee, he's a little picky.” Keiji said.

“I am not picky.” Kei said as Keiji just smiled as he made Kei’s coffee and served it to him. “Thank you.” Kei said.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a hangover.” Tetsuro said as he put his, Kotaro’s and Keiji’s coffee on the table.

“You must be like Keiji when he gets drunk he-” Kotaro started and Keiji quickly covered his mouth.

“Kotaro-san we talked about this before remember?” Keiji said as Kotaro nodded and he removed his hand.

“You’ve gotten drunk before?” Kei asked.

Keiji sighed. “Once.”

“Ha!” Tetsuro laughed as Keiji shot him a death glare. “Come on why lie to him? It’s been more than once.”

“Tetsuro-san you get fed last.” Keiji said as he served Kei and Kotaro first.

“Aww come on Keiji don’t be like that, Kotaro help me out here.” Tetsuro said.

“Kotaro-san do you want whipped cream?” Keiji asked as he held the whipped cream out.

Kotaro looked between Tetsuro and the whipped cream, “Sorry.” He looked at Tetsuro before looking at Keiji with a big smile, “Yes please Keiji!”

“Traitor.” Tetsuro crossed his arms as Keiji put whipped cream on Kotaro’s pancakes.

“Kei want some?” Keiji asked as Kei nodded.

“Please.” Kei said as Keiji put some on Kei’s pancakes.

“I want some too, Keiji.” Tetsuro said but Keiji ignored him. “Okay okay I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Uh huh.” Keiji said as he served himself.

“I won’t do it again.” Tetsuro pleaded. “I’ll make you onigiri for a week.”

Keiji looked at him.

“Two weeks?” Tetsuro put his hands together as he begged.

“Fine.” Keiji said as he served Tetsuro and put whipped cream on his pancakes.

“You’re the best Keiji.” Tetsuro smiled as they all started to eat when Keiji sat with his food.

“Thank you Tetsuro-san.” Keiji said as they ate.

After they ate, Kei and Tetsuro washed the dishes as Kotaro and Keiji were on the couch watching tv while cuddling.

“You feeling okay kid?” Tetsuro asked as he washed the plates.

“I’m fine.” Kei said as he dried the spoons.

“Do you really not remember what happened last night?” Tetsuro asked.

“I remember you assaulted me.” Kei said.

“I just kissed you. I was trying to save you but either way, that wasn’t right of me to do. I’m sorry.” Tetsuro said, “I should have done something else to help, instead I kissed you making you uncomfortable around me. I’m truly sorry Kei.” Tetsuro looked at him.

Kei glanced at him, “It’s okay. You were just trying to help. I’m over it now. I won’t tell Keiji if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, I already told him. Believe me he hits really hard.” Tetsuro chuckled. “I just wanted to apologize, maybe start over?”

“Sure.” Kei said.

“Really?” Tetsuro smiled.

“I’m sure you or Kotaro carried me while I was drunk, but you guys did make sure we made it home. You can’t be that bad.” Kei said as he put the spoons away.

“Yeah I carried you. You’re really light.” Tetsuro said.

“I’m fine.” Kei said. “So what happened when I got drunk. I just remember drinking a lot, and some guy came up to me.”

“Yeah he was just talking with you. Keiji noticed you were wobbly so he checked on you and saw you were drunk. We left after that.” Tetsuro explained.  _ ‘If what Keiji said last night was true, then it’s best he doesn’t know he was almost taken by a stranger.’ _

“I see. I’m glad that was the only stupid thing I did.” Kei said.

“Yeah oh while you were off getting drunk your brother and Kotaro got together.”

“Oh? That explains why he’s more touchy with him. Still he should have worn a shirt. It’s rude to be half naked in someone else’s home.” Kei said.

“Do you find me rude then?” Tetsuro smirked.

Kei looked at him for a moment, “Didn’t even notice.”

“Now who’s the rude one.”

“You and Kotaro.”

“Oh yeah?” Tetsuro moved in front of Kei and smirked, “I think it’s rude for someone not to notice my amazing body, it’s okay you can have a look.”

Kei’s ears turned red as he stepped back and looked away, “I don’t want to look at some perv’s body.”

“Sure kid.” Tetsuro chuckled and went back to washing the dishes.

Kei glanced at him as he watched Tetsuro,  _ ‘Got to give him credit he does have a good looking body. Never gonna tell him that though. Besides he’s your brother’s friend it would be weird if I found him hot.’ _

Tetsuro looked at him as he caught him staring, giving Kei a knowing smirk. Kei quickly turned to the dishes as he began to quickly dry them.

Livingroom

“I wonder if they’re getting along.” Keiji said as he laid on Kotaro’s chest.

“They’ll be fine.” Kotaro kissed Keiji’s head.

“Maybe I should check on them.” Keiji was about to get off but Kotaro wrapped his arms around him and pouted.

“No Keiji stays with me.” Kotaro gave him a pouty look.

Keiji smiled and kissed his nose, “Yes Kotaro-san.”

“Good!” Kotaro smiled and held him. “I’m happy that I’m finally with you.”

“Me too.” Keiji smiled as he laid on his chest. “Remember tomorrow we have to go school shopping.”

“That isn’t tomorrow though, that’s today remember, Keiji you said before class starts.” Kotaro said.

“Tomorrow we start school?” Keiji blinked in confusion as he looked at Kotaro.

Kotaro smiled proudly, “Yeah you told me last week that today we were going. But that was drunk Keiji.”

“I did not get drunk last week.” Keiji pouted a bit, “Kotaro-san was the drunk one.”

“Nope Keiji is wrong this time, because I won at Mario Kart and the losers had to drink and you were second place each time.” Kotaro smiled as Keiji remembered.

_ ‘Oh right I was making sure I was blocking the other cars. I remember now.’  _ “You’re right Kotaro-san. You have such a good memory.” Keiji patted his head.

“Hahaha yes I do! I’m so amazing right Keiji!” Kotaro smiled.

“That’s right, you’re very amazing.” Keiji smiled.

“Yeah I am!” Keiji smiled as he talked about how he won each time. Keiji just smiled as he listened to him speak.


End file.
